Music Game
Music Game is a musical game. The participants must share musical pieces by turn, and vote for the best music at the end of the round. The game was started by Aniki on an unspecified date. Rules 1. All musical pieces must be less than 6 minutes, though exceptions can be made. 2. The same musical piece cannot be submitted in the same game, and the game after it. 3. You must wait for every player to listen and post their musical piece. 4. You can only vote for one person, and you may vote for yourself. Victors #MellowMadman #MellowMadman #MellowMadman #MellowMadman #Crysis #Aneki #MellowMadman First and Second Games The log for the first and second games were lost. MellowMadman was victor for both. Third Game Aniki: *1. "Komm, süßer Tod" - Bach (arr. Stokowski) *2. Sicilienne - Gabriel Faure *3. Ivanov 'In the Manger' - Ippolitov (arr. Stokowski) Crysis: *1. Choudenji Machine Voltes V - Mitsuko Horie *2. Hands to Heaven - Breathe *3. Blues In Velvet Room - Persona Lewycool: *1. Tourniquet - Marilyn Manson *2. Kung Fu Piano: Cello Ascends - ThePianoGuys *3. Duvet - Bôa MellowMadman: *1. Bad Apple - ShouRinka *2. Sakamichi no Apollon - Kaoru & Sentaro *3. Persona Dance - Shin Megami Tensei Persona 2 Innocent Sin Rooke: *1. "I Got Plenty O' Nothing" - Porgy and Bess *2. Caledonia - Celtic Thunder *3. Sleepsong - Secret Garden WinkBlinkel: *3. All I Ever Wanted - The Airborne Toxic Effect Round Victories: *Round 1: Rooke and Mellow *Round 2: Lewycool *Round 3: Crysis and Mellow Fourth Game Aniki. *1. Yasashisa no Riyuu – Choucho Rain: *1. Kawaru Mirai - Choucho *2. Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard Mellow: *1. All The Way to The Edge of the World (Acoustic) – Pillows *2. More Than One Heart - Shiroku Hirata (Persona 3) *3. Spacy Dandy ED 4. Angel's Thesis (Jazz version) - Evangelion Cruel Wink: *1. Darker than Black OP *2. Monster Girl Quest Battle 2 *3. Battle Soundtrack - Spike in a Rail Crysis *1. Mass Destruction - Persona 3 *2. Maya’s theme - Persona 3 *3. X-Change 2 OP *4. Kakyuusei OP Rooke *1. Fleurs du Mal - Sarah Brightman) *2. Explosive - Bond *3. Clancy Bros Medley - Celtic Thunder *4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole Round Victories: *Round 1 – Crysis *Round 2 – Rooke and Mellow *Round 3 – Stalemate *Round 4 – Mellow Fifth Game Due to Rooke's incompetency, the log was lost. However, Aniki gained 4 victories, and Crysis was the overall winner (Due to winning the last round). Sixth Game Aneki: *Maware! Setsugetsuka *N.H.K ni Youkoso! ED2 *Girlish lover – Oreshura opening *Q&A Recital – Yarlin NG Mellow: *We Were Lovers – The Stranglers *Summertime – Charlie Parker *Soon we’ll be dead – leftover crack *Song of the ancients – Drakengard 3 OST Crysis: *Voltes V ending *Puru Puru Pururin opening *Watashi wa idol – Chihiya *My Soul, Your Beats – Angel Beats Wink: *JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures OP 2 *Dearly beloved power *Overdrive – JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures OST Round Victories: #WinkBlinkel #Crysis #Stalemate #Aneki Seventh Game Aneki *Bach - Air on G-String *Sawai Miku - Kotoba *Tari Tari - Kokoro no Senritsu MellowMadman *The Pillows - Blue Song with Blue Poppies *The Cat Returns - Kaze ni Naru *Golden Trick - The World's End RainHeaven *Groundbreaking ROF2013 - Sound Piercer *Groundbreaking ROF2012 - Kronos *EXIT TRANCE - Track 04 - Healing Place (Original Mix) Round Victories: #RainHeaven #MellowMadman #MellowMadman